Engineers and architects in carrying their drawings to a conference, sales presentation or jobsite have traditionally rolled the drawings, which may be blueprints or even the originals on vellum, into tight rolls and either inserted them into long mailing tubes or covered the rolled drawings with kraft paper for protection. Since mailing tubes are used and re-used, the outside surface is soon dirty and marred. Drawings placed in mailing tubes are often difficult to remove and when removed are often dirtied, torn or wrinkled when laid down on uneven surfaces. Wrapping paper by itself is usually not a sufficient protection for the drawings as the drawings so wrapped can be easily creased and folded.
A variety of clamping bars are used to display and hold rug and fabric samples. Flat cardboard and fabric covers which may be rolled about drawings or clothing samples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,134,285 to Page and 1,419,053 to Howard.